


Seeing blood makes him happy

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You come to Hotel Cortez just to become a victim of James March.





	Seeing blood makes him happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You arrived at the Hotel Cortez because a friend invited you to the city. Sadly she doesn’t have a place for you to stay so she arranged and made sure that there is a room reserved for you in a Hotel. You liked it. It looked luxurious but the prices weren’t so high that would make you gasp. And your room looked really nice and neat. You didn’t notice many guests but maybe it’s because it was early in the morning when you arrived.  
Now you came back and you see some couples in the lobby. Your friend took you to see some newest movie with an actor she loves so much but it simply bored you and because you’re tired from the trip, you excused yourself early with a promise to bang on her door the next morning at 8. You are lucky when you get into an elevator because you ride it alone and when the door opens on your floor you sigh with relief. You’re not claustrophobic but something about moving metal box doesn’t sit well with you. What if something breaks and it falls? After all you are simply not used to the ways of the big city.  
While passing the hallway you stop when you notice one room’s open door. You don’t think about yourself as a curious type but you sure are one. You stand not really understanding what made you stop. The room is empty and looks just like yours. Suddenly from the bathroom a man walks into the room and stops to pour drink into a glass. You’re about to walk away when man turns to you an offers you a glass.  
“You look like you need a drink.” He says. His accent (is that really an accent?) is slightly funny so you relax.  
“Sorry I don’t drink.” You shake your head ready to walk away but he comes closer to the doorway and while looking into your eyes puts the glass in your hand.  
“There is first time for everything. I’m James March, owner of Hotel Cortez.” He introduces himself proudly and you don’t know why but you start blushing like you just met a celebrity.  
“Nice to meet you Mr. March. You can call me Y/N. Your hotel is very nice.” You compliment obviously making him happy and he leads you into the room closing the door behind you. You glance back startled but James is ready to calm you down.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything indecent to you. I’m married, you see? Also, I closed the door because maids are vacuuming the hallways about this time.” He gestures for you to sit on the bed while he takes a chair.  
“Oh, I see.” You feel awkward and slightly nervous and look at the drink in your hand but don’t feel like tasting it. “Where is your wife?” You ask when silence begins to make you feel anxious for no reason.  
“She’s shopping. She just loves to surround herself with beautiful things, that’s my wife for you. But you should drink. I poured it just for you.” Mr. March looks at you somehow eagerly and you finally take a sip. The drink is strong ad it burns your throat almost making you cough.  
“What is this?” You ask while wiping your lips with the back of your hand and James smiles.  
“Whiskey, dear. Just whiskey. It was made by my special request.” He looks happy that you tasted his whiskey.   
“Sorry, I’m really not an expert in drinks. I can’t tell if this is a good one or bad one.” You smile apologetically and March waves his hand.  
“I’m just happy to share it, that’s it.” He says and you take another sip. This time it doesn’t burn you strongly like the first time and you start tasting something in it that you didn’t before. It makes you uncomfortable. It makes you feel cold. “So where are you from? I understand that you’re only visiting my beloved city.” March asks but you don’t care to answer him anymore. Your head begins to spin and your vision is blurry already.  
“What did you give me?” You ask and the glass slips from your fingers on the floor. Only now you notice that there are no vacuuming sounds from the hallway.  
“I told you – a special drink made especially for my guests.” He responds and you raise your eyes to James just to see that he’s still calmly sitting and smiling.  
“What… I don’t feel so well.” You mutter standing up and you waddle to the door slightly surprised that Mr. March doesn’t try to stop you but when you try the door handle it doesn’t budge. “What is this…” You breathe out. You never saw him lock the door but now you can’t get out. “Let me out!” You turn and yelp when you see that James is already in front of you.  
“No way, darling. The fun is just about to begin.” He grabs you by your shoulders and easily tosses you on the bed. You scream and try to roll down from it, but while you struggle to move your body James tosses his suit jacket on the chair he was sitting on formerly and climbs on top of you. He leans back kneeling above you and you see something shine in his hand while with other hand he’s holding you by your hair.  
You try to get his hand off of you, try to roll on your stomach but you can’t. You strength is running out and you’re on the border of fainting.  
“This sadly is our last meeting, Y/N.” James says and the way he says your name makes you scream from the top of your lungs.  
Yet your scream is suddenly cut off when razor in Mr. March’s hand swiftly falls opening the huge bleeding gap in your neck. Before everything goes black you only see the satisfied sparkles in your killer’s eyes.


End file.
